


A Bus Crash

by GoldenCityBird



Series: GCB's Drabbles [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Nagito tries to motivate the class after a bus crash.





	A Bus Crash

“You can’t give up hope now,” said Nagito. “You’re...”

“We know,” interrupted Fuyuhiko. “We’re Ultimates. But we’re also sick and tired of listening to your crappy speeches.”

Nagito looked at the crashed bus, which Kazuichi was working on fixing while the teacher, Yukizome, took notes. “Well, you just looked like you’re getting close to snapping.”

“And you aren’t helping at all!”

Nekomaru pulled the bus onto the road. “Alright, we should be ready to go!”

“Finally,” said Fuyuhiko. “But can you do us a favour?”

“Sure thing! What is it?”

“Can you make sure Komaeda doesn’t get on the bus?”


End file.
